


No More Howlers For The Teachers

by Stegaysaurus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Howlers (Harry Potter), M/M, Remus gets compliments from the students, Sirius is a cutie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:17:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4198797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stegaysaurus/pseuds/Stegaysaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus receives an unexpected howler</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Howlers For The Teachers

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this on a tumblr post but i thought "what if, instead of a student, Sirius sent Remus the howler" my friend encouraged me to write it and this is the outcome.

Remus watches as five different owls land in front of him, dropping various pieces of mail. Two are signed with sharp, angry writing and the other three smoke threateningly. All three howlers burst open at once, one shouting "YOU'RE A WEREWOLF, PROFESSOR AND YOU'RE BLOODY AMAZING," in none other than Draco Malfoy's voice. Said Slytherin was grinning proudly as he ate. The second was shouting compliments in Professor McGonagall's voice over the third, which was spewing insults and cusses that would make a muggle sailor blush. A small smile forms on his lips as he attempts to listen to all three at once. As the shouting dies down, a few giggles are heard from the student tables. Breakfast continues for another few minutes before a singular white owl, clearly hedwig, flies over their heads and lands directly infront of Remus. He slowly opens the howler, afraid Sirius wasn't expecting him to be in the dining hall and sent him something...inappropriate. The howler was louder than expected, startling everyone in the room and making Remus jump.   
Sirius's voice rang deafeningly loud through the room, "I LOVE YOUR ARSE. 10/10 WOULD BANG."

Remus's jaw dropped, a pink blush staining his cheeks as the students, and quite a few of the teachers, broke into raucous laughter. 

Meanwhile, at the Gryffindor table. Harry was caught between awkward horror (his god father and Professor Lupin?) and laughing so hard tears gathered in his eyes.


End file.
